List
by Elyys
Summary: Po śmierci Sasoriego, Deidara jest załamany. Za radą jednego z członków Akatsuki zamierza pozbyć się męczących go emocji.


Dobra, to moja pierwsza i mam nadzieję, nie ostatnia praca tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

* * *

Deidara usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Oparł się łokciami o drewniany blat i wziął w rękę leżące na nim pióro. Chwilę obracał je w palcach obu dłoni. Ostra końcówka co rusz wbijała się we wrażliwe opuszki. Miał przed sobą zżółknięty pergamin, jednak póki co nie przywiązywał do niego uwagi. Wciąż bawił się piórem. Podczas tej krótkiej chwili zastanawiał się jak zacząć. Zdjął skuwkę z pióra i przez jakiś czas przyglądał się srebrnej stalówce, podziwiając jej dekoracje. _Wszystko musi być tak pierdolenie artystyczne_ – pomyślał zrezygnowany. Nie potrafił się do tego zabrać. Z resztą, cały ten pomysł wydawał mu się strasznie głupi. Przez chwilę myślał nawet, że Itachi z niego żartuje. Ale czy Uchiha potrafiłby mieć aż tak paskudne poczucie humoru?

Ostatnie dni Deidary w Akatsuki nie były najlepsze, brak jednego członka doskwierał mu najbardziej. Przez te kilka dni zdążył się nasłuchać. Był młody, głupi, naiwny i za bardzo przywiązał się do kupki drewna. Co najgorsze, on sam już nie potrafił temu zaprzeczyć. Każdy kolejny dzień go o tym utwierdzał. Pustka i cisza w pokoju pełnym lalek była nie do zniesienia. A jednak tam siedział. Siedział owinięty w koc i spoglądał na spuściznę Sasoriego. Wytrwalej i jakby intensywniej niż dotąd. Widział szczegóły, których wcześniej nie potrafił dostrzec. Było to jego jedyne zajęcie do tej pory. Skoro brakowało mu partnera, Pain nie kłopotał się z przydzielaniem mu misji. Może i Deidara był terrorystą, destrukcyjnym nie mniej niż reszta członków organizacji, ale wciąż pozostawał najmłodszy. Wciąż był tylko dzieckiem. Nagato dobrze znał zasady panujące w Iwie. Dzieci od początku swojego życia zabierane były rodzicom i oddawane do specjalnych kwater, mających za zadanie wychowanie ich na doskonałych shinobich.  
Gdy Deidara patrzył na Sasoriego, Pain widział w jego oczach podziw i przywiązanie. Przywiązanie tak wielkie, jakim inni obdarowali swoją rodzinę. Rodzinę, której Deidarę pozbawiono.

- **… porozmawiaj z nim, Itachi** – Pain zwrócił się do Uchihy – **Przechodzi przez to równie mocno co ty kiedyś, tylko nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić. Przez to nie jest zdolny do pracy, a jego umiejętności są nam bardzo potrzebne przy kolejnym bijuu. Czas nas nagli.**  
Uchiha skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu dowódcy.

Wtedy do niego przyszedł. Pierwszy raz rozmawiali na spokojnie, bez nienawiści, którą Deidara żywił do czerwonych oczu. Była to sprawa tak odległa, że aż nawet nie miał ochoty poświęcać jej uwagi.  
List… Jakie to było niedorzeczne pisać list do zmarłego. Opisywać wszystkie uczucia, jakby wciąż się tu znajdował i mógł to przeczytać.  
Blondyn odrzucił wspomnienie rozmowy z Uchihą. Złośliwe myśli rozwodziły się nie nad wstępem, tylko błahymi sprawami, mało pomocnymi przy wylewaniu uczuć na pergamin. Westchnął i zanurzył stalówkę w kałamarzu. Tusz zasłonił doskonałą dekorację. Mimo pierwszego kroku, wciąż nie czuł się gotowy. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę. _Dlaczego do jasnej cholery traktuję to aż tak poważnie?_ – zastanawiał się w myślach. Kilka kropel tuszu spadło na papier. Drżącą ręką zaczął pisać.

 _ **Do cholernie egoistycznego hipokryty imieniem Sasori.**_

Po dzisiejszym dniu chyba znienawidzę pisanie listów. Tak właściwie to tego nie lubię, ale Itachi… Stwierdził, że to pomoże. Nie żebym go słuchał, ale… Nie chcę już tego czuć. Tej pustki i zimna, bo Ciebie już nie ma… Mieszkam w Twoim pokoju, Danna. To takie dziwne nie słyszeć twojego głosu, gdy wchodzę. Nikt nie narzeka gdy dotykam Twoich rzeczy, nikt nie krzyczy kiedy sprzątam Twoje lalki. Tak, sprzątam je. Bo to jedyna rzecz jaka mi została. Dalej twierdzę, że niektóre są okropne, ale przynoszą mi ulgę. Stały się dziwnym obowiązkiem, który wykracza poza moją sztukę. Nie rozumiem tego. Twój pokój jest jeszcze zimniejszy niż był, a przecież wszystkie okna są zamknięte, drzwi również. Znowu nie mogę spać, wiesz mistrzu? Nawet nie pamiętam już słów kołysanek, które mi śpiewałeś. To nie pomaga, Danna. Czasem, gdy zamykam oczy widzę wspomnienia. A wtedy jeszcze bardziej mi zimno. Świece powoli się wypalają, a gdy się odezwę… Echo jest jedynym głosem, który do mnie wraca. Nie lubię go, często mówi o Tobie, a to powiększa pustkę. Tak, cholernie dziwnie jest kogoś stracić...  
W Amegakure wciąż pada i jest mokro. Wszystko stało się bardziej ponure niż wcześniej. Wczoraj Pain wyciągnął mnie stąd. Stwierdził, że powoli zamarzam, że też staję się kukiełką. Powinienem się martwić? Widzisz w tym coś złego, Sasori no Danna? Ja już sam nie wiem… W końcu tyle razy mi to proponowałeś... Wtedy chyba pierwszy raz od twojej śmierci spałem u siebie. Było ciepło, bardzo ciepło… Ręce i nogi nie były już tak lodowate jak zwykle, tylko dlaczego w środku chłód wciąż się rozchodził? Miałem wrażenie, że zamarzam jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy gdy byłem w twoim pokoju. Czuję się sam… Jakby ktoś wyrwał mi coś ważnego.  
Są takie momenty, że nie mogę oddychać. I teraz nie wiem czy to zasługa moich ust na piersi czy Twojej nagłej śmierci. Hiruko wciąż na mnie patrzy, tak jakby chciał przeprosić. Nie wiem dlaczego ani za co, ale zastanawiam się czy czasem nie chodzi o Ciebie.  
To wszystko co właśnie piszę to tylko zlepek niezwiązanych ze sobą zdań. Nie będzie Ci to przeszkadzało?  
Nie, nie będzie.  
Wiesz skąd to wiem?  
Bo. Kurwa. Nie. Żyjesz. Mistrzu. Un.  
Mam głupią, nierealną nadzieję, że jak spalę ten list, a on w końcu zniknie tak jak Ty, to moje słowa do Ciebie dotrą. Pojawią się tam gdzie Sasori no Danna. Dziecinne, prawda? Ale chciałbym znowu żyć, Danna. Znowu potrafić cieszyć się rzeczami, które u Ciebie wywoływały wzgardę. Naprawdę to lubię, ale ten chłód… Przysłania wszystko. Zawsze byłem bezpośredni, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy aż tak… Co się dzieje w środku? Co się dzieje we mnie?Teraz trochę mi lepiej. Może to jednak coś daje? Chciałbym Cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć, mistrzu. Znaleźć tę chwilę zawahania na Twojej twarzy, ale Zetsu zabrał Twoją skorupę.  
Nigdy nie mówiłeś mi za wiele, więc chyba nie powinienem mieć pretensji, że nie znałem Cię aż tak dobrze jak myślałem.  
Ile razy mówiłeś mi, że droga na łatwiznę nie jest dobra, Sasori no Danna? Jesteś hipokrytą, wiesz? Jasne, że wiesz. Gdybyś nie był, siedziałbyś teraz ze mną i narzekał na to, że poprzedniej nocy znowu zasnąłem w Twoim łóżku.  
Mimo wszystko… Mimo całej tej złości jaką momentami czuję, jestem Ci naprawdę wdzięczny. Dałeś mi coś ważnego. Tak ważnego, że utratę tego mocno odczułem.  
Dziękuję.

Deidara

Obraz z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej mu się rozmazywał. Na kartkę spadło kilka kropel, a blondyn szybko się od niej odsunął. Zostawił wszystko na biurku tak jak leżało wcześniej. Wrócił na łóżko i owinął się kocem. Przymknął powieki i czekał aż tusz wyschnie. A musiał wyschnąć, by słowa nim zapisane, były wyraźne dla Sasoriego. Rozmyślał jakiś czas nad listem. _Powinienem dać mu to, czego tak bardzo chciał?_ – zastanowił się i spojrzał na Hiruko. Lalka nie odpowiedziała, spoglądała jedynie martwo na Deidarę. Owinięty w koc blondyn wyszedł do swojego pokoju. Zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w nadziei na znalezienie gliny. Jego pokój przypominał pobojowisko. Nie przejął się jednak tym zbytnio. Wyszedł z niego czym prędzej gdy tylko znalazł pudełeczko.  
Wrócił do pokoju Sasoriego. Usiadł przed biurkiem. Tym razem się nie wahał. Wiedział co wyrzeźbić. Po godzinie, gdy tusz już na pewno wysechł, a rzeźba była skończona, zwinął pergamin i przypieczętował go woskiem ze świecy. Dołączył go do figurki skorpiona, konkretniej, do żądła. Spojrzał z lekkim uśmiechem na napisy na pancerzu. _Akasuna no Sasori_ , przebiegało przez jego środek.  
\- **… mam nadzieję, że to dostaniesz** – mruknął lekko łamiącym się głosem i zaczął składać ręce do pieczęci.  
W momencie gdy pakuneczek wybuchł, łzy całkowicie przysłoniły mu widoczność. Wrócił na łóżko i wtulił się w twardą poduszkę. Zamknął oczy, a za ciemnymi powiekami ponownie zaczął widzieć obrazy. Zimno, które do tej pory odczuwał powoli go opuszczało. W końcu zmęczony płaczem zasnął, a następnego dnia obudził się żywszy. Nie pamiętał snu, przez który uśmiechał się w nocy, ale czuł się lepiej. Gotowy do misji.


End file.
